Captain Aces
Captain Aces Aces was a Captain (Rear Admiral Formerly) aboard the Valkyrie Venator who formerly held the rank of Lead Command Deck Crewman and was also former engineer. Aces was skilled in naval combat; taking out fleets and Providences without help. Biography Early Life Aces was born on Coruscant and rose through the ranks of the Republic Navy Valkyrie Venator During the clone wars, Aces was stationed on the venator participating in many fleet and capital ship battles Valkyrie Venator Crash During the war, the ship Aces was stationed on went down above a planet, Aces managed to survive in the bridge where he was found under pieces of metal and rubble, Aces still has a scar from the crash onto the planet The Capture of the Crew Long after the crash in the new venator, things had gone normal until the ship was filled with gas and everyone on board was knocked unconscious. When Aces regained his senses he found that him and everyone else were being lined up to be sent to jail cells in a CIS prison. He, among many others soon escaped and returned to the venator to return to their normal jobs. Beyond the Clone Wars It started on what was a normal day for Aces, he was walking by to check on a piece of equipment that had been worked on by engineers. As he approached the equipment, he heard blasters being fired in the other room, after the blasters stopped firing, Aces went to find out what happened. Aces walked into the room to find a group of clones standing around a dead Jedi Knight. Aces at first was shocked, but then he realized that there had been previous cases of rogue Jedi, so he continued on... A minute later, Aces froze. He looked out of a window to see a Jedi Master and his Padawan fighting back clones. Aces was completely speechless after watching the 2 Jedi get killed by the vast number of clones... And then, Aces got the message from the chancellor, informing him about Order 66. After hearing the message, Aces went to his office to decide what he was going to do. An unspoken decision was made, and after Order 66, Aces, who was in total disbelief that the Chancellor committed such an act immediately rushed to his shuttle, disabled the tracking systems, and left off into space. His whereabouts after the Clone Wars currently unknown, but he has been rumored to have joined the Rebel Alliance. More Info Relationships Aces' Relationship with Groups/Major Characters Venator Staff Aces had command over the naval crew when the admiral was not present. Admiral Tycon Aces knew Tycon for a long time and served under him on the Valkyrie Venator. Admiral Soul Admiral Soul was a CIS admiral who Aces fought against many times and downright hates. Equipment Aces used an ELG-3A, a DC-15A, and a Repair Tool. Personality Traits Aces always had a desire to destroy ships and fleets after growing attached to his job. Category:Clone